


Each Other Hero’s

by WeirdPerson120



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead: World Beyond (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, saving each other lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdPerson120/pseuds/WeirdPerson120
Summary: Hope started to develop feelings for Huck after being saved by her. Hope goes through the journey of realizing her feelings.
Relationships: Hope Bennett/Huck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Each Other Hero’s

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are more oc. Hope you enjoy, no pun intended. 
> 
> I don’t own the characters. They are from The Walking Dead: World Beyond.

Traveling across the country can make someone bond with the people they're with. For Hope that was exactly what was happening. Sometimes she would catch herself thinking about Huck. It must have started when she saved her life.

_Felix had stopped everyone to settle for the night. They had come across a subdivision. Felix split the group into four to search the houses even though he thought it wasn’t safe. Huck and Hope were paired up exploring the brick house._

_“Come on kid.” Huck spoke, tightening her bag and pulling out her knife._

_‘No guns’ Hope thought ‘they would attract the empties.’ Hope pulled out her weapon in case they had trouble._

_Huck opened the front door, tapped the side of the house to attract any empties. A groan or walking couldn’t be heard._

_“I’ll check upstairs, clear this floor,” Huck said, putting her hand on Hope’s shoulder “be careful.” Huck whispered to her._

_Huck walked upstairs leaving Hope to search the rest of the house. Hope headed towards the kitchen first in hopes to find food._

_There were white cabinets with a bar, chairs were flipped over and cabinets opened. She had determined the area to be clear. Hope looked inside the closet cabinet which was by the fridge. She found chemicals, no food. Searching the rest of the cabinets only to be empty-handed._

_Hope walked out of the kitchen into the living room. She was tackled to the ground. An empty was trying to bite her neck off. Hope was barely able to push it back. She tried to flip it over to get away from it but it was too heavy. Her arms were giving up on her when a knife went through the empty’s head. She let it fall on her, sighing in relief._

_Hope looked towards the person, it was Huck. Hope was glad to see her. Huck pushed the empty off of Hope._

_“Dammit Hope, you could've got yourself killed.” Huck growled at her, pulling her up._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t see it.” Hope tried to explain to Huck. She didn’t want Huck thinking she couldn’t take care of herself._

_“Just stay with me.” Hope could see Huck’s shoulder became less tense but not fully. Hope stayed silent and followed Huck the rest of the search._

_Huck was always there to keep safe, Hope’s heart fluttered. Hope shook her head, ignoring the feeling that would happen when she thought of Huck._

That’s when Hope started to feel something for Huck but it only grew stronger the more they spent time together. Iris had found out about her feelings before she even knew.

_“Hope, I don’t trust Huck.” Iris said._

_The group was in one of the abandoned houses, they had searched. Iris and Hope were bunked in one of the many rooms. They were lying down next to each other._  
  
_“She saved my life, more than once.” Hope said, sitting up to look at Iris. Iris sat up to stare back at her._

_“Hope I know.” Iris claimed. She put her hand over Hope’s. Hope pulled her hand back._

_“Then there’s no reason not to trust her.” Hope snarled back. Hope was getting irritated with Iris. Iris always believed the best in people. Why couldn’t she see that in Huck?_

_Iris looked at her intensely. “Do you like her?” Iris questioned, still looking at her. Iris knew her sister like the back of her hand. She had this shine in her eyes when she spoke of Huck._

_“What- No I don’t. Why would you even ask?” Hope said blushing. Hope didn’t understand what she was feeling about Huck._

_“Yes, you do,” Iris exclaimed, hugging Hope. Hope sat there thinking if she did. “Just be careful around her. Okay?” Hugging her tighter._

_“Okay.” Hope mumbled, returning the hug._

Hope is still embarrassed to think about it. Iris was more observant than Hope knew. She lifted her head and looked forward to Huck walking by Felix. Huck’s jacket had a bite mark on the right shoulder pad. 

_Huck was sent to look ahead of the group. Hope decided that she wanted to be useful and join Huck scout ahead. They had been walking for two hours when they came across a house. It looks empty on the outside._

_“I’ll search inside, you stay outside. I’ll get you when I’m done.” Huck declared, pulling out her knife._

_“I can help Huck. I’m not a kid.” Hope commented, stepping towards Huck. Huck’s shoulders started to tense up._

_“You almost got killed last time,” Huck snarled, staring into Hope’s eyes. “You’re staying out here.”_

_“Fine.” Hope mumbled, looking defeated. Huck walked inside the house._

_A few minutes had passed, Hope was getting impatient, Huck hadn’t returned. A crash was heard inside. Hope ran inside worried for Huck. There was Huck, an empty was on her biting her shoulder._

_‘It can’t be. She can’t be infected.’ Hope thought to herself frozen._

_“Hope!” Huck yelped being attacked by an empty._

_Hope was snapped out of her trance. She stabbed the empty in the head. Huck pushed it off herself. Hope felt a tear going down her face._

_“Hope?”_

_Huck was crushed into a hug. She could feel tears soaking her shirt. Huck pulled Hope into the hug trying to comfort her. Hope pulled back looking at Huck’s shoulder. She sighed in relief, dropping her head down on Huck._

_“I thought you got bit.” Hope said, her voice raspy after crying._

_“Shhh, it’s okay,” Hope held on tighter to Huck._

_Hope couldn’t lose her. She’s already lost someone she loves not another. Hope finally realized it, she liked Huck. She cried harder into Huck’s shirt._

_“I’m here.”_

That was the moment Hope Benett knew she liked Huck. Almost losing her was the trigger. In this world, time wasn’t on your side. Hope couldn’t wait because the world wouldn’t wait for her.

The group had reached a stopping place. Huck and Hope were once again split up together. They explored the farthest room from everyone. Huck walked in checking the room. 

“You can come in.” Huck said inside the room. Hope walked in shutting the door. Huck turned around towards her.

“Can we talk?” She asked.

Huck nodded towards Hope for confirmation. Huck sat on the bed, looking at Hope.

“Huck,I..I-” Hope looked down, maybe she couldn’t do it. She raised her head to see Huck. A surge of confidence rose in her. ‘Actions speak louder than words’ Hope thought.

Hope surged forwards. She could feel something rough against her lips. Hope was kissing Huck. She moved her lips against Huck, feeling she wasn’t kissing back, Hope pulled back. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Hope stood up to leave, when she felt a hand around her wrist. 

“Hope it’s alright.” Huck said standing up. She stood by Hope staring into her eyes.

“I like you.” Hope blurted out, she was now blushing. 

Hope looked down embarrassed to look at Huck. Hope felt a hand on her chin. Huck pushed Hope’s head up, leaned in kissing her. Hope could feel the rough texture of Huck’s lips on hers. Hope leaned more into the kiss.

Huck pulled away from the kiss, Hope leaned to kiss her back. Huck leaned her forehead against Hope’s. 

“I like you too.”


End file.
